25 to life
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Too late for the other side, caught in a chase, 25 to life, too late for the other side, caught in a chase, 25 to life. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion 25 to life tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. ñ_ñ

* * *

><p><em>Too late for the other side<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>  
><em>Too late for the other side<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Too late<em>  
><em>I can't keep chasing em<em>  
><em>I'm taking my life back<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>

Volvió a casa con un ramo de girasoles en la mano, sus flores favoritas, las acerco un poco a su nariz y aspiro el dulce aroma que estas desprendían, hasta que le provocara un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, se dirigió a la cocina en donde las coloco en un florero con agua, para que no se secaran.

Doblo la hoja blanca que tenia a la mitad, para que no se manchara y la guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Iván!" Llamo Natalia, desde su pequeña oficina que tenia en casa.

Suspiro y dejo el florero en una mesa y se dirigió hasta donde su esposa.

_I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made_  
><em>Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed<em>  
><em>But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid<em>  
><em>Down and died for you I no longer cry for you<em>  
><em>No more pain bitch you<em>  
><em>Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet<em>  
><em>Into the dirt I can no longer stand it<em>  
><em>Now my respect I demand it<em>

Llego a su pequeña oficina y abrió la puerta. "Me llamaste?" Era mejor preguntar eso que saludarla, pues se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

"Donde estuviste?" Alzo la ceja. "Estaba preocupada, por que no avisaste a donde irías?" Fingió inocencia hacia el mayor.

"Estaba con Yekaterina" Se encogió de hombros y se acomodo la bufanda que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Y… Que hiciste con ella tanto tiempo?" Preguntaba algo frustrada, no había visto al ruso desde la mañana y eso le molestaba.

"Creo que no es necesario aburrirte con eso…" Se recargaba contra la pared, mirando al techo buscando algún otro tema de conversación. "Hoy es mi cumpleaños" Murmuro y suspiro al ultimo para ver a la albina a los ojos.

_Imma take control of this relationship_  
><em>Command it, and imma be the boss of you now goddamnit<em>  
><em>And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me<em>  
><em>So you better hear me out this much you owe me<em>  
><em>I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed<em>  
><em>Faithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaid<em>  
><em>Look at how I dress fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess<em>  
><em>Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet<em>  
><em>Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect<em>

"…Lo recordaste?" Le pregunto alzando una ceja, aunque realmente no creía que la albina lo recordaría, probablemente ella tuviera cosas mas importantes en su cabeza como para acordarse de una insignificante fecha.

"Tenia planeado celebrarlo contigo, pero no estabas" Hacia que la culpa cayera de nuevo sobre el mayor.

"Estaba con Yekaterina…" Suspiraba una vez más. "Al parecer fue la única que lo recordó" Se refería al ramo de girasoles que ella le había dado, sabia que eran las favoritas del ruso.

"Y no crees que debes estar conmigo antes que con ella?"

"Yo…" Se aclaro la garganta, Natalia sabia mejor que nadie como ponerlo nervioso en una manera no muy grata.

_Ive done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness_  
><em>And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left<em>  
><em>But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step<em>  
><em>And I wont be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath<em>  
><em>You know what you've done no need to go in depth<em>  
><em>I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left<em>  
><em>Id laugh while you wept<em>  
><em>Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me<em>  
><em>Did me a favor although my spirit free you've set<em>  
><em>But a special place for you in my heart I have kept<em>  
><em>It's unfortunate but it's,<em>

"Tu…?" Cuestionaba la albina y se levantaba de su asiento para encararlo.

"Siéntate, quiero decirte algo mas importante" Dijo con un tono sereno a lo que la albina a regañadientes se sentó en la silla de nuevo.

"Creo que hemos pasado momentos buenos y momentos malos" Suspiro al ultimo al recordar los malos momentos.

Miro a la chica para ver si tenia una pista de lo que el ruso quería decir realmente, pero esta solo se limitaba a seguir escuchándolo.

"Tuve que dejar y sacrificar muchas cosas por ti… N-No es como si me estuviera quejando…!" Decía nervioso. "Pero al menos me pudiste haber regresado el favor en algunas situaciones. _Da_~"

"Claro…" Fue lo único que murmuro la menor. "Es eso lo que querías decir…?"

_Too late for the other side_  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>  
><em>Too late for the other side<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>

"No, pero a eso quiero llegar… _Da~_" No termino la oración, pues el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Natalia con indiferencia, contesto el teléfono como si no estuviera Iván frente a ella.

"Hola Alfred" Comenzaba una conversación al parecer mas interesante para ella con su amigo americano.

Pero por suerte a eso no le molesto solo por esta vez al ruso, al contrario, le dio mas tiempo para pensar.

Nunca entendería como Natalia era la única persona que lograba intimidarlo, había conocido mucha gente intimidante, es el jefe de una exitosa y gran compañía, estaba acostumbrado a intimidar a sus empleados, a que todos lo respetaran, pero esto era diferente.

Todo había pasado cuando la albina estaba muy triste por que no tenia amigos… Y razones sobran para creer eso!

Iván fue su primer amigo, pues el también se encontraba solo en esos tiempos, hasta que un sentimiento llevo a otro y se casaron.

_I feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laugh_  
><em>Cause that ain't good enough you expect me to fold myself in half<em>  
><em>Til I snap<em>  
><em>Don't think I'm loyal<em>  
><em>All I do is rap<em>  
><em>How can I moonlight on the side<em>  
><em>I have no life outside of that<em>  
><em>Don't I give you enough of my time<em>  
><em>You don't think so do you<em>  
><em>Jealous when I spend time with the girls<em>  
><em>Why I'm married to you still man I don't know<em>

A los pocos meses de su matrimonio, Natalia comenzó a cambiar y comportarse de una manera un poco mas posesiva.

No quería que nadie se le acercara al ruso! Ni siquiera algunos empleados de este como: Toris, Eduard, Feliks o Raivis.

O como su mejor amiga Yekaterina, quien había sido como una hermana mayor o una madre para el, quien le regalo la bufanda que hoy llevaba puesta y que Natalia siempre sugería que debería tirar a la basura.

Tomo el teléfono de la mano de la albina y colgó la llamada.

"Se puede saber por que hiciste eso?" Frunció el ceño, dispuesta a tomar el teléfono de nuevo para volver a llamarlo y retomar la conversación con el americano.

No dijo nada y saco la hoja blanca que había guardado en su abrigo minutos atrás, la desdoblo y se la entrego en la mano para que la leyera por su cuenta.

_But tonight I'm serving you with papers_  
><em>I'm divorcing you<em>  
><em>Go marry someone else and make em famous<em>  
><em>And take away their freedom like you did to me<em>  
><em>Treat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of you<em>  
><em>Feed em the same shit you made me eat<em>  
><em>I'm moving on forget you oh,<em>  
><em>Now I'm special? Oh, I didn't feel special when i was with you<em>

Termino de leer la hoja, en su cara se le formo una expresión incrédula, arrugo la hoja de papel, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y al final mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

"Es esto una broma?" Preguntaba rápidamente.

"No le veo lo gracioso a esto. _Da~_" Dijo el mayor serio. "Creo que es mejor así" Le sonreía ligeramente y se marchaba de la habitación. "Así que vendré mañana para hablar sobre el divorcio. _Da~_" Murmuro antes de salir por la puerta.

"Pero por que!" Preguntaba exasperada, levantándose de su asiento y lo tomo del brazo rápidamente para que no se marchara.

"_Kolkolkol~_ En serio quieres saber?"

_All I ever felt was this_  
><em>Helplessness<em>  
><em>Imprisoned by a selfish bitch<em>  
><em>Chew me up and spit me out<em>  
><em>I fell for this so many times<em>  
><em>It's ridiculous<em>  
><em>And still I stick with this<em>  
><em>I'm sick of this but in my sickness and addiction<em>  
><em>You're as addictive as they get<em>  
><em>Evil as they come vindictive as they make em<em>

Lo miro asustada trago saliva y negó con la cabeza lentamente, y lo soltó. "No me quieres, Iván?" Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular, con voz temblorosa, mirando al suelo.

Puso una mano en su mejilla. "No es eso, Natalia, pero creo que no fuimos hechos para estar juntos de esta manera._ Da~_" Le hacia que le mirara a los ojos. "Pero aun así eres muy importante para mi, como una hermana menor. _Da~_" Le sonreía infantilmente y movía la mano de su mejilla.

"Pero, yo quiero estar contigo… Iván, eres lo mas importante para mi!" Lo miraba a los ojos, sollozando.

"No creo poder creerte eso ahora, Natalia" Se giraba hacia la puerta de entrada para marcharse.

_My friends keep asking why I can't just walk away from_  
><em>I'm addicted<em>  
><em>To the pain, the stress, the drama<em>  
><em>I'm drown in so I guess imma mess<em>  
><em>Cursed and blessed<em>  
><em>But this time imma<em>  
><em>Ain't changing my mind<em>  
><em>I'm climbing out this abyss<em>  
><em>You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed<em>  
><em>But when you spoke to people who meant the most to you<em>  
><em>You left me off your list<em>  
><em>Fuck you hip-hop<em>  
><em>I'm leaving you, my life sentence is served bitch<em>  
><em>And it's just<em>

Antes de irse, se aseguro de llevarse el florero con sus girasols, seguro a Yekaterina le gustaria tenerlas en su casa mientras el ruso buscaba otro lugar donde quedarse.

_Too late for the other side_  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>  
><em>Too late for the other side<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>  
><em>Too late<em>  
><em>Caught in a chase<em>  
><em>25 to life<em>

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? ;P<br>En lo personal, es una de mis canciones favoritas de Eminem... ./.  
>No soy muy fan de esta pareja, pero tienen lo suyo. ;D XD<br>Sean uno conmigo y lean mis demas fics. Da~

**_Kolkolkol~!_**


End file.
